Ragdoll
by Novahetalia
Summary: A Mysterious box containing an unknown creature is given to Ludwig after work. When he opens it He finds a creature that no one has seen in many millenium. Summary really Sucks! Story is Better than description! Adopted by Ravenwood316
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig waved as the final customer left his formal dress shop, on the busy main street in the centre of Angoen. The day had been overly busy due to the upcoming Festival Ball.

Having dealt with customers, magical and non-magical, good and bad attitudes included, all the German wolf wished to do was go home and drink beer, with his older brother and if he was angry enough, their Austrian cousin. Ludwig began to count the till, removing the foreign coins as he went.

After counting the till and sealing the cash in the safe, he locked the front door and pulled the roller doors down over the windows and doors, securing them with thick chains and locks. The silvery locks reflected beautifully in the moonlight.

As he stood back from the display cases, he spotted a large mess on the polished wood floor, probably from the loud american customer who complained about everything in the shop. Grunting in Frustration he pulled the broom from the storage room and swept the mess away. He would need to wash the floors later due to multiple stains on the jarrah floor. His tail twitched as the crumbs simply scattered everywhere in his erratic brush strokes.

The wolf eventually gave up and walked to the back door, removing his name badge and activating the security system before closing and locking the back door. He spun around only to come face to face with his supplier, directly from Japan, Kiku Honda. Kiku was a member of the Stoic Gargoyle race, sent to Angoen in his boss's attempt to get him to show some sort of emotion.

Kiku respectfully took a step back, knowing the German disliked disruptions to the personal space bubble.

"Ahh Ludwig. I do apologies for the late visit. Yao wanted me to give you this. He does not know much about it but says that it is a new creature. It is the only one of its kind, he believes, because he has not seen anything like it in his 4000 year existance. From what he saw in the box, it is rather cute and gruesome at the same time. It needs to be reassembled however, and no one can sew better than you in this town." Kiku said quickly. He handed Ludwig a large box before bowing and leaving the stunned German on the steps.

Ludwig looked down at the box. It was withered and appeared to have been recently mended for transport to the weary town. Rope wrapped around it, making it seem more sinister than it actually was.

Shrugging the German held it under his arm and walked to his van, down the alleyway, his tail swishing as he walked. The faithful van his brother had painted, sat at the entrance of the alley, waiting for the German. He slid the box into the back, closed the van door and clambered into the front of the van. He almost dropped his keys when a childish giggle came from behind him. Spinning around he spotted nothing. Brushing it off as just his imagination, the germanic tailor drove through the streets to his home, eyes flicking to the box in his rear view mirror every so often.

He drove through the winding roads until he eventually arrived home. Ludwig could feel the windows vibrating as he pulled up into the driveway. Getting out his ears flattened against his head as they caught wind of the loud music from the basement, where his brother was no doubt entertaining his friends. The Wolf pulled the box from the back and approached the door. The door opened when he nudged it with his foot, leading him to believe that Antonio, his brothers Vampire Friend, had been the last to enter the house.

The german yelled a greeting to the other household members, who returned the greeting over the music. He threw his keys into the ugly bowl on the under the coat hooks, before moving into the living room.

The smell of Hendle greeted him as he moved into the living room. Ludwig dumped the box down rather harshly on the table, earning a whimper from the box. Shrugging he moved into the kitchen to collect the sewing kit. His cousin, Roderich was near the oven watching the food cook, boredly. Ludwig pulled a bottle of beer from the fridge as he went past, taking a huge swig as he pulled the sewing kit from the cupboards. Roderich looked up at him, a quizzing look on his face.

"New project, Ludwig? Don't start it now, Dinner is ready." Roderich inquired. He pulled on a pair of Pink oven mits and removed the finished Hendle from the oven. The smell wafted throughout the house and soon Gilbert and his friends were seated beside him.

Francis, the french Incubus, sat between Ludwig's Salamander brother and Antonio, the Spanish Vampire, away from both Roderich and Ludwig, learning from Prior experience. The group lapsed into a dulled silence, enlightened only by the sound of silverwear hitting the side of plates. That is until Gilbert noticed the box in the living room.

"Hey Bruder? Whats with the box?" Ludwig looked up from the table and looked at the Salamander.

"Im not sure Gilbert. Kiku gave it to me after work."

"Ohonhon~ Something Kinky Ludwig" Francis piped up quizingly. The german wolf glared at the incubus before replying.

"Nien Gilbert. Kiku was given it by Yao. He gave it to me reconstruct. Neither know what it is." Ludwig said, placing the dirty plates in the sink as he spoke. He dried his hands on a nearby teatowel.

"Seriously? Now I definately gotta see this. It could be totally awesome~!" Gilbert proclaimed. He took a huge swig of beer before following his brother into the living room, the clueless spaniard and flirtly frenchman behind him. Ludwig rescued the box as the Salamander almost kicked it as he sat down. When they finally settled on the couches, Ludwig pulled his pocketknife from the draw and cut the ropes away from the box. The ancient seals crumbled to duct at the touch of the wolf, leaving the box to be unsealed. Gripping the lid, Ludwig lifted the lid quickly, leaving dust to scatter in all directions.

"Mon Dieu! Its a head!" Francis said as the dust cleared. Antonio sneezed causing the couch to move back slightly.

"It is male and rather young." Ludwig said, lifting the head.

Hazel eyes looked back at him, devoid of life. A small curl erupted from the boy's head. The box held all the parts for a range of creatures as if they were thrown together in a hurry. Gilbert yanked the box from his brothers grip and tipped the contents onto the table, dirtying it with dust and cobwebs. A small blue coloured paper fell from the box, clutched in the boys left hand. Francis pulled the paper from the boy's hand, skimming over it before paling and thrusting it in front of Antonio's face. The vampire pulled it away from his face and read it before growling in anger. Gilbert looked at both of them.

" What's twisting your pants?" Francis handed him the note. He skimmed over the note and shrugged.

" Yeah so what? All I see is Latin.."

"Mi Amigo~ Many centuries ago there was a Sorcesseror called Arthur. He tried to take over the world with his army of the Zombies and he frequesntly experimented with other creatures. The outcomes were these experiments called Ragdolls. They were fiercely loyal to Arthur and were the perfect body gaurds, indestrucable and unstoppable. They were a mix of the strongest creatures of the time: Werewolves, Vampires, Life and or Death Fairies and Humans. However there was one Ragdoll that refused to be a gaurd or even fight. No one knew its name. The only thing they knew about it was that the human part of it was a good friend of the Sorcerorers. Arthur kept him around because he could clean and cook. On the odd occasion that Arthur drank, he had a tendancy to attack and beat the poor ragdoll .When Arthur discovered that he was loosing the war, In a fit of Rage he dismantled the Ragdoll Gaurds before he dismantled the useless ragdoll in the most savage way possible. Some say he pulled it apart one stich at a time, whilst others say that the insane sorceror poured acid on the boy, making it impossible for the doll to be recreated. I hope for your sake this is that useless ragdoll and not one of the protective ones." Antonio told them in one of his serious phases, before a huge grin erupted on his face. No doubt caused by thoughts of his "Lovely" Lovino, the towns resident Siren.

Ludwig listened to the tale as his brother pulled the parts around, making many crude movements with the disembodied hands. Shooting a glare at the Older sibling, Ludwig ripped the hand from him. He moved the parts around, eventually placing them in the right place. He pulled out a roll of black thread. Francis shook his head as he handed the german wolf a roll of fishing wire that was in the kit as well. The wire was very sturdy and was less likely to break. Antonio offered to hold the parts still, which Ludwig appreciated greatly. They began at the head. Ludwig pushed the threaded needle through the skin, flinching slightly at the feeling. He sewed quickly, deftly pulling the needle through the fragile skin of the human and the delicate skin on the Vampiric torso. The skin of the vampire was slightly stronger than the humans but the muscles were as tough as Diamonds.

Having sewed the head back on they moved onto the remainder of the body. They reconnected the body parts, pushing through the tougher skin of the wolf and the extremely fragile skin of the fairies. Eventually a very disfigured creature sat on the couch, having been moved from the table.

" We need to give it a name. We can't just call it Ragdoll for the rest of Its life." Ludwig said. They looked at each other.

"Perhaps he has a name already and will tell us when he wakes." With that the 'Bad touch Trio' ran from the house to drink, leaving Ludwig with the nameless Ragdoll and his Irritated cousin. Feeling suddenly extremly tired he trudged up stairs and dropped onto his bed, not even bothering to remove his work clothes.

He dreamt a dreamless sleep.

**Authors Note: Thankyou for reading the first chapter of Ragdoll~ I hope you enjoy this story~**

**In case you wanted to know what each character was**

**Feliciano- Ragdoll**

**Ludwig - Wolf**

**Gilbert -Salamander**

**Antonio- Vampire **

**Francis- Incubis**

**Kiku - Gargoyle**

**Yao- Half Dragon**

**Roderich - Human**

**Also if you would like to see a specific character in this story, Pm me with his/her real name and the creature you would like them to be~**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig was startled out of his dreamless sleep by a shrill, almost girlish, scream.

He dragged himself out of bed quickly, stumbling down the hall to the stairs. He hurried down the stairs and into the living room, jumping over the barrister to quicken his trip. He landed on a side table, knocking over a vase on his trip. Ignoring the shattering of the vase he rounded the corner to the living room. The German stalled at the sight before him.

Gilbert stood against the wall, not meeting his brother's eye; instead he looked startled as he looked at the figure on his couch. The Ragdoll appeared to have awoken suddenly and judging by the overturned furniture, Gilbert had moved quickly across the room to the wall. The Scream was unlike anything ever heard, rivalling that of Lovino's during a fight with Antonio.

The Ragdoll quietened before his eyes flickered throughout the room, landing on the German wolf at the doorway. The golden- hazel eyes went wide as he caught sight of the Ears and tail. The creature pulled its legs towards itself and curled up on the couch. LLudwig moved carefully into the room , keeping his eyes on the Ragdoll, he grabbed his brother by his tank top and pushed him out the door into the hall.

Carefully he approached the Ragdoll, righting the furniture as he went. When he was in front of the Ragdoll, he crouched down in front of the doll. The doll turned its head towards the Wolf, whimpering. Ludwig caught sight of the doll's hand attempting and succeeding at pulling the stitches out of his hand. He reached over and put a hand over the dolls, silently telling him to cease in his attempts. The Ragdoll simply teared up and flinched.

"Are you in pain?" Ludwig asked when the Ragdoll quietened, his eyes never leaving the wolf.

"N...n...n..o.." The scared doll answered, his vocal cords not yet fully recovered from the reconnection of his throat to his head. He had a light Italian accent. Ludwig helped him up into a seated position. The stitches of the boy's right hand and left knee had come undone, leaving the limb dangling by a single thread. The sewing kit sat nearby but Ludwig dare not reach for it in case he alarmed the nameless Ragdoll.

"Do you have a name, little Ragdoll?" Ludwig enquired, keeping his tone level. The Ragdoll seemed to think before answering.

"F...Fe...Fel..Feli..Felicia...Feliciano." The Ragdoll, 'Feliciano' told the German Wolf, embarrassed about his inability to pronounce his name without stuttering. The German nodded, resting his hand on the ragdolls Left hand in a sign of comfort. Feliciano looked at him, questions evident in his eyes. He attempted to ask some but his Vocal cords were in Agony from screaming. The Wolf noticed this and made an attempt to answer them.

"My name is Ludwig Belischmit. I ran a formal dress shop here in Angeon. You are the Last Ragdoll, but you have been comatose or close to death for about a millennium. You were discovered in a box in Mr Yao's storage room and sent to me to rebuild. Your 'master' Arthur is long dead and can no longer harm you. The person you met before is my bruder Gilbert. He is a Salamander. There is only one other person living here and that is Roderich, Our human cousin. Gilbert has two friends that may stop by today, Antonio and Francis. Antonio is a Spanish Vampire and Francis is a French Incubus. They helped me rebuild you." Ludwig explained to the disorientated Ragdoll. Feliciano nodded at his explanation, seeming to absorb information instantly.

He looked down at himself before asking

"W..Wh...Why?"

Ludwig looked at him confused before becoming aware of the boys real question.

"Why did I rebuild you? I guess I wanted you to live in a world without a war or master controlling you. The World is very different from your original time." The Wolf said, not sure of his answer. The small ragdoll looked at him before a gentle smile erupted on his face.

The moment was ruined by the sudden appearance of Gilbert, now dressed , standing directly behind Ludwig. Ludwig stood up as the self proclaimed gave a small wave at Ragdoll, who waved with his right hand forgetting about the loose stitches. The boy's right hand tore from his wrist and flew across the room, landing on the Alcohol cabinet. Gilbert burst out laughing as Feliciano blushed.

"Ah I'll get it and I'll fix you up again." Ludwig said. Feliciano giggled and shook his head at the first half. He looked at the hand on the cabinet and concentrated. The hand stilled for a second, before leaping from the cabinet onto the floor and scampering to the Italian's feet like a little dog. The Italian picked it up and held it out to the stunned German. Ludwig shook himself from his daze and took the hand. The wolf pulled the sewing kit towards himself and pulled out the needle and fishing wire. Threading it with practiced skill, the German beckoned for his brother to hold the hand still as he sewed it back on. Not a Sound was heard as the loose hand was sewed back into place. However Feliciano gave a gasp as his knee was sewed back. Tears streamed down his face with every stabbing pain of the needle.

Finally, Ludwig finished tying the wire off neatly so it did not stick out to become snagged on anything. He glanced up at the Italian quickly wiping the tears from his face. The wolf turned to put the kit back when he felt something scratching at his ears, playfully. Usually he hated it, but when he turned and saw the look of joy on the Ragdolls face, his heart melted. This Ragdoll was just too cute. The ragdoll stopped scratching them after a few minutes, leaving Ludwig free to stand up. He stood up and stretched as Feliciano became distracted by his brother's pet bird, Gilbird.

"Westen, Roddy's stayed up last night so he won't be making brekky this morning. Do you want the awesome me to cook? Or will you do it?" Gilbert asked his brother. Ludwig gave him a look that told him the answer.

" Gilbert. You know that no one trusts you in the kitchen. I'll cook." The wolf replied. Gilbert grinned obnoxiously. Ludwig looked down at the ragdoll, who was now pulling stray threads from his uniform.

"Feliciano, Would you like to come with me to the Kitchen or would you like to stay here with Gilbert?" Feliciano looked up at him.

"With you." The little ragdoll replied. Ludwig nodded and moved aside, offering the doll a hand to pull him up. The ragdoll stood, unsteady on its legs. Ludwig pulled away and moved the coffee table, beckoning for the boy to come towards him. Ludwig knew that he would have trouble with his legs for a while. Sure enough, Feliciano tripped ,stumbling into the German's arms. Ludwig lifted him back onto his feet and took a few steps back, opening his arms and beckoning him to try again. This time the Italian boy concentrated and managed to walk carefully but slowly across the room. He made it to the German before his legs gave way. The Wolven man hefted him into his arms and carried him to the kitchen.

"We can try again after breakfast." Ludwig told him as he sat the boy on the chair at the island. The boy sat quietly, watching the wolf flutter about the kitchen. Gilbert wandered in and sat down on the chair nearby soon after. After about 20 minutes, a plate of eggs , bacon and toast sat on the table, the smell wafting from the island had the Salamanders mouth watering. He filled his plate and dug in as the ragdoll took a piece of Toast. Ludwig filled a plate as well and ate slower. Roderich eventually stumbled into the room, wiping sleep from his eyes. He stilled at the sight of the Ragdoll, who just waved, his legs swinging.

"Guten Morgen Roderich. This is Feliciano. Feliciano this is my Austrian cousin Roderich." Ludwig said, introducing the two. Feliciano offered a hand to the stunned Austrian, who accepted and shook hands with the odd creature. Roderich sat on the other side of Ludwig, putting a few eggs and slices of toast on his plate. The rest of the morning went by quietly, the clank of cutlery and chewing becoming the only sounds echoing in the kitchen.

"Ahh... Mr Beilschmit.. Do you have any bottles of blood around?" Feliciano asked as the German cleaned up. All three of them looked at the ragdoll in Surprise. Feliciano blushed deeply.

"Umm... It's for my throat... Since it's vampiric , it craves blood about once a week. If I don't get it the Venom glands in my neck begin to secrete acid that begins to burn through my skin." He explained in a small voice. Ludwig and Roderich exchanged a glance before looking at Gilbert. He nodded, moving towards the basement door. Having Antonio as a friend, Gilbert had learned to keep a large supply of blood in his room. They had come in handy often, especially when Lovino fought with him.

He returned a few minutes later and passed the Ragdoll the blood bad. Feliciano nodded his thanks and uncorked the bottle. He took a huge swig, wiping the blood from his mouth after every drink. The German household members just watched in amazement as the blood slowly vanished. Finally Feliciano finished and put the empty bottle on the table.

Ludwig pushed the bottle into the bin before lifting the Ragdoll off the stool and into the living room. He stopped near the couch and stood the boy up onto his own feet. He took a few steps back and beckoned for him to move towards him. Feliciano took a few unsteady steps before he became more confident. After a few hours of practice, Feliciano was running around the room quickly, laughing and giggling as he chased Gilbird. Ludwig watched him for a while before heading upstairs for a shower and to get ready for work. Gilbert took his place at the doorway, having already showered and changed clothes.

When he came back down, Feliciano was in the corner, tears streaming down his cheeks. Gilbert was attempting to coax him out with no avail. When Ludwig entered the room, Feliciano's head shot up and he bolted to Ludwig's side, clinging to his arm.

"Wow that Kid is like so attached to you Luddy! It's like you finally got a mate! Kesesesesese~!" Gilbert joked as Gilbird settled in his hair once again.

Ludwig sighed. It looked like Feliciano was coming to work with him. At least the weekend was almost upon them.

"Let's go Feliciano" Ludwig said, taking the boy by his hand.

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who added the story to their favourites! And thank you to SongOfTheShadows for being the first to review even though it did not make a lot of sense...**

**Please Read and Review cause they make me very happy and able to upload faster**


	3. Chapter 3

Bringing Feliciano to the shop, on one of the busiest days of the week, was not a good idea.

Angeon's residents had learnt to accept the magical community of their small town, but some non magical residents still hated new residents. Ludwig's first customer was one of these few people. The elderly woman had taken one look at Feliciano and silently fumed, sending death glares to the frightened ragdoll. Feliciano had taken up the task of cleaning the shop, dusting and cleaning various parts of the shop. He hummed a merry tune as he dusted dust that Ludwig had missed, which was usually left to the Russian Brownie that sometimes appeared.

The door chimed its cheery bell as the door opened and closed, with most customers being curious at the Ragdoll. They peppered him with questions, leaving him rather frightened to the point that he hid in the back room until the customers had left. Some wanted to know about his limbs, some called him an abomination of life. The little ragdoll became more distressed as the day went on, causing him to stay in the back room permantly, rummaging through the outdated suits to find a new set of clothes. He pulled out around three to four suits, all of an older victorian style.

As the sunset dipped behind the far hills, a young man wandered into the shop, dressed sharply in a modern suit. Ludwig looked up from his counting to look at the man. The younger mans vibrant purple eyes complimented his childlike face. Light brown, curly hair surrounded the boy's face. A pale yet long blue scarf was wrapped around his neck despite the humid weather of the current season.

"Ah Valentin. There was no need to come today. I do apologise but Feliciano cleaned up about an hour ago." Ludwig said, taking a few minutes to remember the Russian boy's name. Valentin Christiansen was the nephew of the local watchman, Ivan Braingsky. Valentin was a polite boy, unlike most of the youth in the village.

"Who is Feliciano?" The young Russian asked, his neat eyebrow raising in confusion.

"Feliciano can you come here for a few minutes?" the wolf called to the ragdoll. The young ragdoll walked into the room, taking a swift glance around before joining the wolf at the counter. He smiled at the Brownie and waved shyly. The German Introduced the two and was delighted when they moved to the back together to tidy up, leaving the wolf to count and lock up.

About an hour later, Ludwig had finished locking and counting and went to find the two boys. He found the two pushing boxes onto the shelves, his office now cleaner than it had been. Feliciano suddenly dropped a box, stumbled backwards and hit his head on the edge of the desk, effectively knocking himself out. Due to the lack of a blood in his body, nothing leaked out from the large gash on the back of his head. Valentin moved the boxes out of the way so that Ludwig could scoop the small Italian figure into his arms.

The Russian Brownie pushed away obstacles and doors as Ludwig moved with the ragdoll to the van. Valentin locked up the back, locking all the windows in the office before he left. Gently Ludwig laid Feliciano in the back of the van, positioning a old jacket under his head. Valentin returned to the Van, placing the tailors suitcase into the back with the unconscious ragdoll. He sat in the seat and the two creatures sat in silence as Ludwig drove the three of them home.

A few minutes later, the van pulled up in the dark driveway of the Wolf's home. Valentin ran ahead and grabbed the briefcase as Ludwig pulled the ragdoll into his arms again. The young Russian pushed the front door opened and held it for the German to enter before locking it. The young man pulled a apron from his pocket and tied it around his waist before moving around the room to dust and repair items, pulling cotton thread and a needle out to repair curtains and other fabrics in the room. Superglue came next as he repaired the smashed vase in the hallway.

The ragdoll was laid down on the couch , on his stomach, so that Ludwig could look at the injury on the back of his head. The injury had made no damage to the spinal cord, but a large gash was visible. Sighing, Ludwig pulled out the roll of fishing wire to sew the wound up. As he pushed the needle into the flesh, Feliciano shot out of his unconsciousness, screaming in pain. He thrashed, causing Ludwig to fall backwards. Gilbert flew into the room and held the injured creature down as the wolf sewed the back of his neck. Finally, the last stitch was tied off and Feliciano stopped thrashing, tears streaming down his face.

The Germanic packed the sewing equipment away and stroked the ragdolls hair as he calmed down. Gilbird fluttered from Gilberts hair to land in front of Feliciano, in his own attempts to cheer him up. The little ragdoll looked up shyly and petted the little bird, instantly cheered up. He pulled himself into a seated position, wincing at the pain in his next.

"Ohhh! Right! I have to tell Roddy that Toni and Frenchie are coming over for dinner again! " With that Gilbert ran from the room, skidding into the kitchen on his socks. Not even 5 minutes later, there was a heavy knock on the door. Valentin opened the door and made a disgusted look as the Frenchman blew him a kiss and the Spaniard waved ecstatically, his hand holding a smaller mans. They walked into the living room and froze at the sight of the Ragdoll.

As the small Ragdoll's attention was on the bird, he did not notice the shadows looming over him, until the small bird squeaked in surprise. Feliciano tensed and slowly tilted his head up to look at the shadows. As fast as lightning he was hidden behind the wolf who had re-entered the room. Ludwig sighed and looked at the 3 behind the couch. Francis was the first one he recognised, closely followed by Antonio. His gaze then fell upon the last guest and his heart sank.

It was the town Siren Lovino.

Lovino and Ludwig had never been on good terms, after a small incident in College involving a argument over a trivial topic. Currently, Lovino was glaring at the German, but also held an expression of curiousness.

"Feliciano, You are alright. They will not hurt you. They are Gilberts friends and acquaintances .The one with blonde hair is Francis, A Incubus. The one with green eyes and brown hair is Antonio, a vampire and the grumpy looking boy with the curl is Lovino, a Siren." Ludwig told the cowering ragdoll. The Italian ragdoll, peeked out from behind Ludwig and slowly came out from his hiding place. Gilbird fluttered back into the room, grabbing the ragdolls attention. He giggled and ran after the bird. The three by the couch were startled out of their shock by the ragdolls sudden change in nature.

Lovino had his gaze fixed on the other Italian as he flew around the room after the bird, playfully. His sharp eyes zoned in on to the curl and his eyes went wide. Moving across the room quickly, he grabbed hold of the ragdoll by the back of the neck, ripping the stitches out of the back of his neck, causing him to howl in pain. The howl was almost completely lupine in its pitch. Feliciano crumpled to the ground, holding the back of his neck as the siren released him. The German wolf shoved the angry Italian and knelt down in front of Feliciano.

"Feliciano! Are you ok?" Ludwig asked as a the boy whimpered in pain. Lovino just sat on the ground glaring at the ragdoll.

The siren growled at the ragdoll like a savage barbarian. Ludwig flickered his gaze between the two Italians, before lifting the injured ragdoll into his arms once again. The small boy clung to him, crying out in pain as the German moved across the room to the couch and was deposited on the couch. Antonio was seated on one end of the couch and smiled happily at the ragdoll. Valentin appeared at the side of the couch and handed the wolf a threaded needle, ready to sew the neck back up. The Brownie seemed prepared for everything.

Feliciano eyed the needle in the Germans hand and curled into a ball as the German neared him , hiding his neck with his hands. Ludwig's attempts to move them proved useless until Antonio winked at him. As fast as lightening the vampire gripped the boys hands and flipped him onto his stomach, holding him down. The ragdoll thrashed and struggled under the Spaniards grasp and cried out as the needle penetrated through the skin on his neck. His head shot backwards, pushing the needle into the muscle. A scream ripped from the boys mouth, Rivalling that of Lovino's. The window's appeared to shake as the sound tore through his vocal cords.

Antonio and Ludwig slammed their hands over their ears, effectively releasing the ragdoll. Lovino appeared at the couch and held the ragdolls face. The scream ended as the siren pulled the needle from the ragdolls neck. He beckoned to Francis, who was unaffected by the scream. Quickly whispering to the incubus, he waited for the Frenchman to talk to the distraught ragdoll. He waited before gently pushing the needle through the skin . Feliciano did not even flinch. He carried on talking to the ragdoll as Lovino sewed the back of his head on ,whilst Ludwig looked on in confusion. Francis was distracting Feliciano from the pain of the needle being pushed through the skin by Lovino. Lovino had not pushed the needle as deep as Ludwig had.

Lovino tapped Francis on the shoulder, indicating that he had finished. The Frenchman nodded and stood up, helping the boy into a seated position. Feliciano's eyes were still tear filled but he looked at Ludwig apologetically.

"I-I'm s-sorry Mr- Belischmit! I-I di-didnt m-mean t-o hurt you! P-please d-dont h-hurt m-me!" The ragdoll cried, hiding his face in his hands in fright.

"No. It's ok Feliciano. Don't apologise." The wolf replied, smiling slightly. Seeing this boy cry tugged Ludwig's heartstrings.

The others had claimed seats on the couch arms and floor, leaving Ludwig a small area on the couch, next to the little ragdoll. They talked for ages, laughing and crying, till the last hours of the day.

Eventually, Feliciano fell asleep.

Authors Note~: Thanks for all your reviews! XD

For those who do not know, A ragdoll is a being which consists of 2 or more parts of other creatures. In this story, Feliciano consists of a vampire, fairy, wolf and human.

As you may have seen, this chapter contains an OC, curtsey of Seiliez Wingalas. Valentin is a brownie ,a type of English and Scottish spirit which helps good and kind people.

Once again, if you have any queries, please PM me and I will answer them~ Same goes if you have a specific character, OC or Original!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Silence and dust was the first thing he noticed.

As he somewhat walked through his old weary home, he felt so weak. His once illuminated green eyes looked dull even to him as he gazed at his own reflection.

Once vibrant clothes appeared almost too dark to him. The bright white shirt appeared to be grey as was his infamous light green coat and trousers. His tussled hair remained the same as did his overly large Eyebrows.

The man walked through the house, remembering his past memories. He grumbled as he passed through the unkept house.

Where was Alfred?

The loud American zombie was the first thing the British man had expected to see when he awoke in his chambers.

So where was he? He discovered the answer as he ventured outside of the partially ruined castle. He followed a new pathway ,covered with overgrown grass and tree roots, to a graveyard. Most of the graves were dirt covered and destroyed, but one was perfectly fine. He moved closer a read the inscription.

_Here Lies_

_Alfred F Jones_

_Dead again_

The man crossed his arms and once again grumbled to himself before looking at the pitiful mound of dirt near him.

"Get up Alfred. You can't fool me." The British man ordered.

The ground seemed to shake as a hand broke through the dirt and grabbed the ground, beginning to crack as the hand was soon followed by a boy with a greyish toned complexion.

"Awwww Artie you disrupted my sleep! It was going to be a new world record~!" The American yawned, his voice rising in the early morning. 'Artie' flinched at the nickname and let it slide. He looked around him at the other graves before he froze. Where was _he_?

"Alfred. Quit your rabble. Where is Feliciano?" Artie asked, his tone turning deadly. The American froze at the tone. He looked at the Wraith before lowering his gaze.

"He is not here. Not after what you did to him, Arthur." Alfred choked. Arthur looked at him quizzingly.

"What do you mean? What did I do?" Arthur asked. Alfred's head shot up and he glared at the floating apparition in front of him. How could he not remember.

"You dismantled him. Whilst he was alive. Whilst he was awake .Then you put him in a sealed box. You cast a charm over his body parts that meant that he would feel the pain one hundred times worse when he was recreated and even more pain when he was injured in his reborn form." Alfred told him, his voice bitter and furious.

Arthur's mouth dropped open. He had done that? To his Best friend? No he couldn't have.

"W-was I-I drunk?" The wraith asked. Alfred nodded. The wraith was frozen. His mind was trying to wrap around this accusation. It seemed likely. He had the blurred memories of a figure strapped to a bed and him standing over the figure with a knife.

"Bring him to me." Alfred took his head furiously. Arthur looked at him in Rage.

He altered his tone and the zombie froze. The American lowered his head and nodded. He could not disobey Arthur when that tone was used. Alfred always knew where the Italian ragdoll was.

He dragged himself out of the graveyard and along the dirt pathway. He stopped at the end of the pathway and lifted his head to the sky. If he could cry he would have. He sniffed at the air and caught the scent of familiar blood in the air.

He began to walk, his body leading him west.

**Authors Note: Heya Everyone! I apologise for the wait and the shortness of this chapter! Here is the next chapter. Thank you to the people who reviewed!**

**Also this is the last chapter that I will be accepting OC's , so if you would like one of your own characters in this story please message in the next week. Currently I have:**

**Valentin Christiansen from Seiliez Wingalas**

**Ali (Last name needed) from LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14**

**And Vlad Vicktor Dracovitch from Myrna Maeve**

**If you have a character you want in here please message me as soon as possible**

**Please read and Review~!**


	5. Chapter 5

Feliciano was back in the shop the very next day.

This was because Ludwig wanted to keep him close, mainly because the nearing of the full moon meant that there were more break ins. Feliciano didn't seem to mind, tending to the various displays and dusting with unexplainable excitement, whilst the German watched with amusement. He leaned on the counter reading a tailoring manual, not that he needed to.

The wolf looked up when the bell rang, signalling the door had opened. He examined the woman before him. She was rather tall and muscular, which also made her appear flat chested. She was tanned and also had long black braided hair. Ludwig recognised her as Guadalupe Rameriez, also known as Lupita. Guadalupe was a Chupacaba, known all too well to the local goat farmers. She had a bad habit of attacking the local goat population, with or without permission. She wandered towards him, taking out a letter as she did so.

"Ludwig, I am here to pick up a parcel for someone." The goat eater informed him, handing him the receipt. The German nodded and went to the back to find the package.

Feliciano was in his office, curled up on the small couch sleeping. One of his hands was picking at his stitches unconsciously, which meant that one of the hands was hanging on by the final thread. Rolling his eyes he caught the hand and placed it on the nearby table. He looked at the nearest shelf, where the mail usually was. Not finding any he strode across the room and shook the boy awake. He stirred but didn't open his eyes.

"Feliciano where did you put the mail?" He asked. The Ragdoll did not answer, not even fully waking up. Instead the hand leapt off the table and onto the tailors shoulder, startling him. The index finger pointed to the far wall. Ludwig crossed the floor and cast his gaze over the shelved, the hand clamping onto his shoulder in its attempt to stay on. A clear label reading Mail, written in perfect calligraphy adorned the shelf. He pulled a package from the shelf and matched the code. Ludwig pulled the hand off and laid it by the Italian who smiled in his sleep.

The German returned to the main room, to find Lupita leaning on the counter, rather bored. Casting a look at the clock he realised that he had been looking for around 20 minutes. He handed over the package and the other creature nodded, signing on the dotted line. She nodded to the German.

"How is the Ragdoll? Does it have a name yet? Or are we to assume that it will choose one in time?" Guadalupe asked. Ludwig looked at her in surprise. She rarely cared for gossip or asked about a particular resident.

"The ragdoll is fine, other than the occasional stitching issue. Its hand keeps falling off and so does his leg. His name is Feliciano." Ludwig replied.

"Have you tried diamond thread? It is rather rare, so it is rather expensive, but it is tougher and stronger than regular thread." Guadalupe suggested. The German thought for a minute.

"I will consider it. However I will not be the one repairing him any time soon. It apparently hurts when I repair him. Lovino and Francis do it more often than I do. Lovino acts so brotherly towards him." Ludwig replied. It was true. After their first encounter, Lovino would spend great amounts of time with the Ragdoll, teaching him about the new technology, with Feliciano telling him about the lost traditions.

The Chupacaba only nodded at his comment. She waved good bye, effectively ending the conversation. Ludwig waved back, watching her leave the store.

The next visitor came in on four legs and had a long streak of white down its back. Its Lupine nose turned up to look at the German. Intelligent purple eyes gazed at him.

"You do realise I prefer talking to your human form, not your animal form. Please change forms Gwendolyn." Ludwig requested, quite annoyed at the fur that had malted from the wolf. That would take about an hour to get off the floor.

The Wolf rolled its eyes but changed none the less. Paws changed into hands, hind legs into long humanoid Legs. The tail disappeared and the ears flattened against its skull. Soon a young girl stood before him, dressed in flattering grey skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that reading the slogan "You can't spell Awesome without me" on the front in Vibrant white letters. In Addition she wore white suspenders that hung around her legs along as well as knee high black converse shoes with straps around them. Her hands black and red slashed finger-less gloves as well as a thin red tie. Her hands also held a ring on her index finger of her right hand, adorned with a sapphire and three small diamonds on each side on the band. After a few minutes the fox tail and ears appeared and Gwendolyn Moon stood, with a huge grin on her face. Pushing her waist length silver hair from her face she cast her gaze around the shop.

"How is my favourite Cousin? Still dull and dreary?" Gwendolyn asked, reminding Ludwig of his own brother. They had spent far too much time together.

"I am well. But please keep your voice down. Our most recent new resident is sleeping in my office. He needs his sleep." Ludwig told her. He saw her ears react to the news. Her tail began swishing in response, leaving fur on nearby surfaces. She lifted her face and sniffed at the air, catching a mixture of scents. She frowned.

"I can't get a scent. Are you sure he is here? The awesome me wants to look at him." She proclaimed. Without waiting for an answer, she moved past him to the back office and stood over the sleeping Ragdoll. Crouching down she began poking his face, attempting to wake him up. Feliciano pulled a face and stirred. The loose hand jumped to life as he pulled himself into a sleeping position. He went to rub his eye only to find it missing. Blinking away sleep he looked around only to find it seated on his shoulder. The Ragdoll then looked at his visitor.

Violet eyes stared back.

"H-hello. I am Feliciano." He yawned. The wolf chuckled to himself.

"I am the Awesome Gwendolyn! Ludwig's my Cousin. Are you like his chew toy or something? You look totally beat up and unawesome!" The German asked back. Feliciano looked down at himself. Most of his body was stitched back together. There was also many unexplained bite marks and scratches on him. He did look like a chew toy.

"I am not a chew toy. I'm just clumsy." Feliciano giggled back. He stood brushing himself off and straightening his clothes. Together they returned to the main room, talking all the way. Ludwig was talking to another person. It was another female. She had dark skin and braided black hair much like Guadalupe but shorter. An aura seemed to surround her, making the air around herself crackle with excited energy. Her style of clothing included an earthy coloured skirt and long sleeved top with many beaded necklaces and shell pendants. Odd symbols appeared to be painted onto her arms in a precise way. Paint was also visible on her face but appeared to be rubbing off from wear.

"Ah, Feliciano. You have already met Gwendolyn. This is Aailyah Ashurah. She is a Shaman from the next town over." Ludwig explained. Aailyah nodded enthusiastically. She seemed like a perfect personality match for Feliciano, as did the other wolf. The ragdoll was already talking hurriedly to the two creatures, who were animatedly replying to his queries.

Ludwig's own business day went slowly. Only one customer came in for the whole day. He successfully managed to scrub his whole shop free of dust and grime. All of the clothes were now lint free and any sequins threatening to come loose were now securely in place.

Eventually both Gwendolyn and Aailyah eventually left to their temporary accommodation. Feliciano followed the German tailor to his car, speaking in lengths to him about his new found friends.

They both clambered into the car and drove home, Ludwig ignoring the Italian the whole way back. As they pulled into the carport, the German wolf realised that the Italian had fallen asleep in the seat, his head resting against the window. Unbuckling his seatbelt as well as Feliciano's, Ludwig exited the car and walked around to the ragdolls side, opened it and hefted the other creature into his arms. He closed the car door and walked inside, having locked the car, closing the door behind him. He placed the Ragdoll in the upstairs vacant guest room, lighting a candle before leaving.

The Italian rolled over onto his side, totally oblivious to the creature outside his window. A creature with fangs, glowing, red-gold eyes and shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. Quietly, the humanoid creature opened the window and moved closer to the ragdoll, inhaling its scent. The dim candle light illuminated the man's face and body, revealing a childlike face, deep green trench coat and a small too hat. The man smiled as he moved closer to his victim.

Such a delicious mix of blood!

His fangs extended and he made his way up to the neck, gently tilting it before plunging in, just as the door to the room opened. Gilbert appeared with Antonio right behind him.

"Vlad! Get off Feliciano!" Gilbert roared, awakening the victimised Italian.

The ragdoll began to struggle as the Vampire began to suck, gulping down great amounts of blood.

For Feliciano, It was agony and caused the world to spin.

For Vlad, It was pure heaven, just like a feast of blood of different creatures all in one.

Feliciano had stopped struggling; only weakly attempting to push the rogue Vampire away. The world began to fade from his vision and his attempts all but ceased. Vlad felt himself being shoved to the wall, away from his prey, by a furious Salamander. Blood dripped from his fangs as he fought to get back to his prey.

Punching the Salamander away forcefully he quickly grabbed the unconscious and almost drained ragdoll by the wrist and began dragging him to the window, whilst Gilbert attempted to get up. As he attempted to get out of the window, Antonio grabbed Feliciano by the waist and pulled back.

It soon became a tug of war, which ended when Ludwig entered the room having heard the commotion. There was a horrid ripping noise of the ragdolls arm tearing away as both the German wolf and Spanish Vampire succeeded in getting Feliciano back into the room, with the exception of his arm. Vlad sneered at them and jumped from the roof, disappearing into the night.

Hefting the Drained Italian into his arms, Ludwig bounded out of the room and downstairs, Antonio and Gilbert behind him. He laid the bleeding ragdoll on the couch as Gilbert and Antonio closed and locked the windows and sprinted outside to pursue the rogue vampire. Roderich appeared in moments in his regal dressing gown with both a sewing kit and the first aid kit in hand. Ludwig grabbed both and threw open the lids of the sewing kit and medical kit.

Taking the role of bandages out, Ludwig attempted to stem the flow of blood from the area of the missing limb. The ragdolls breathing began to slow and he had paled significantly. Eventually, the wound stopped leaking blood, just as both the salamander and the Spanish vampire reappeared, with Feliciano's missing limb intact, save for a few bite marks.

Antonio's eyes flashed red and Gilbert dragged him away from the scene and threw him down into the basement, locking the door behind Antonio, before reaching for his cell phone to call Lovino over to calm him down.

Returning to the lounge, Gilbert handed the arm to the worried German wolf, whose tail was swaying uncontrollably in his uncertainty of the situation. Peeling back the bandages, Ludwig had the self-proclaimed Prussian hold the arm to the socket as he sewed it back on.

Throughout all of this, Feliciano made no sound. No whimper. No stirring. No tears.

And that worried them both.

**Authors note: I'm sorry for the delay everyone! Our internet has been acting up for a while and I have been swamped with uni assignments for the last 2 weeks! Hopefully I can make this a double update~! I will explain the blood thing next chapter!**

**Frozen World and Angeli Et Sacredotes will also be updated this week, Promise!**

**Please Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Feliciano had been unconscious for over two weeks.

Even with the copious amounts of blood transfusions given to him, his skin never looked any better. It appeared to all near him that time had finally caught up to him.

Being one of the oldest beings on the planet, his body was literally wasting away. It had been first noted by Gwendolyn, whose 'awesome' sense of smell was unparalleled to those around her, having picked up the scent of decay not even two days after the attack. Even the nearby un-dead were starting to notice the smell, even daring to approach the house at all hours of the night.

Having once again hooked a new modified blood pack into the ragdolls arm, the German tailor stood, cracking his back having knelt on the harsh concrete floor of Gilbert's dungeon-like basement. The pack contained a mixture of bloods from the various creatures that Feliciano was made up of. It had worked in the beginning , but appeared to have little to no affect now.

Ludwig looked at the pitiful sight on the bed. The Italians hair was mattered and greasy, with visible green parts beginning to form around the boy's hairline. His neck was still swollen from the rogue vampire bite, becoming inflamed when the new blood was injected near the sight. The rest of the body showed signs of decay by the way of a greenish colour and an increase in the number of moths and fly's in the general vicinity of the body.

The Germans ears picked up the sound of the basement door opening. Antonio and Lovino appeared at the bottom of the stairs. The Spaniard held his nose at the scent of the mixed blood and Lovino just ignored this fact in favour of staring at the brother-like figure he had adopted. The German briefly wondered why they had come down before remembering the Italian Sirens offer.

When the first un-dead began to appeared near the house and had almost succeeded in obtaining Feliciano for their dinner, Lovino had offered his house as a safe-house for the ragdoll. He lived on the cliff overlooking the harbour, near the lighthouse which he maintained. His house was heavily fortified and had many charms and spells placed upon it to protect it from invasions, unwanted guests and the elements. It was the stronghold of the town, having been an evacuation point during wars. It held many underground bunkers-like structures and tunnels, which led to various parts of the town through hidden openings. The tunnel entrances were often hidden behind the wooden panels of shops or in the electrical compartments within the towns parks. Due to the number of times it had been used, the entirety of the building was stocked with supplies ranging from blood to woollen under-garments.

"Hallo Lovino, Antonio. What do you require?" Ludwig asked.

"Potato-Bastard you know exactly what we want. Will you just let us move him to my house?! In case you hadn't noticed the bloody un-dead are everywhere. Moving him to my house would be the smart move." Lovino growled angrily. He was already on edge from the faces peering in from the small windows, watching the unconscious form in the centre of the room.

Ludwig rubbed his face with his hand. He hadn't been to the tailor shop since the attack, having left it to Gwendolyn and Francis to run in his absence. Despite the fact that Gwendolyn looked like Gilbert far too much, she was more mature than he was and had a decent eye for detail.

"Fine, we'll move him but how do you plan to get Feliciano to your house in one piece? The ghouls won't let you leave with him in one piece." Ludwig agreed in defeat. He had been nagged and nagged by both his brother and his friends as well as his neighbours and friends to move the Italian to the safer location.

"Easy Bastard, I'll use the hidden tunnel in your shop. We'll need to move him during the day however. The undead won't come out during the day."

Ludwig could only nod, unwilling to reason with the bi-polar Italian. Only Ludwig knew was that the tunnel was partially blocked with rubble and wood, but at this time, this information evaded him.

-Later-

Day broke at exactly 7.04 in the morning, the sun shining on the sea-side town. The Undead slunked back to the graveyard, those with visible, mainly intact faces looking annoyed. They dug themselves back into their graves as they did many times before to escape the sun.

Ludwig had already prepared the rotting ragdoll for travel, sewing him back together and strengthening the stitches he made so that they didn't fall off during the travel. Luckily for him, Feliciano was unconscious.

Around 7.32, A hooded Antonio and Lovino entered the house, where they found the German pushing extra wire into his pocket. Feliciano sat limply on the couch, a straight-jacket around him to prevent his body from disintegrating even more. Thick pants were tucked into Thin boots, hiding the skin from the dirt and dust of the tunnel.

"Lets go Bastard! It'll take us at least till noon to get to my house through the tunnel." With that the group left, Ludwig placing a knife in his belt as he left, one arm around Feliciano. He carried the boy on his back and swiftly caught up with the two other creatures.

It took them till about 9.03am to reach Ludwig's shop , having taken Antonio's 'Short-cuts' and find the Tunnel opening. It was a deep dark tunnel with the omega symbol painted over the tunnel entrance and contained darkness lit by poor candles. Antonio went first, Followed by Lovino then Feliciano was passed through the tunnel into The Vampire's waiting arms as the German pulled himself through and closed the tunnel.

As he took Feliciano back from the Spaniard, he looked around the tunnel, making out strong looking, but ancient wooden support beams and mounted Candelabra's that lined every second beam. The candles flared to life as they neared them, shedding light on the surroundings.

However, the group felt eyes on them, which was strange seeing as no-one else had access to the tunnels except for Lovino. On many occasions they heard what seemed like a child's crying or giggling sounds. Soon they knew they were not hearing things. They caught glimpses of ghostly white fabric going around corners or saw a hand wave at them from around the corners they had to use.

Eventually they came face to face with a obstacle in the tunnel. Support beams appeared to have collapsed completely and blocked the path completely. Lovino scowled and looked at his watch. Noon would be arriving soon. They needed to set up Feliciano's blood supplies before the day was up or Feliciano would lose what little life he had left.

On the floor near the wreckage was a worn note that appeared to have been left in a hurry, covered in dust of the ages. Lovino picked it up, shaking the dust off it and read outloud what it read.

"Little Matthew,Little Matthew,

Come and Play,

Little Matthew, Little Matthew,

Hide away,

Little Matthew, Little Matthew

Where are you?"

" A child's poem? Why does the handwriting look like Francis's?" Antonio asked peering over his shoulder. Lovino shoved the poem into his pocket, grumbling.

"Idiot Vampire! In case you forgot, the tunnel is blocked." He practically screamed. Ludwig was just staring at the mayhem blocking the tunnel, analysing the way the beams were lying, attempting to find a way through the rubble.

"M-maybe I can help, eh" a voice came from behind them. The group jumped in supply and spun around.

Standing in the dimly lit hallway was the ghostly spectre figure of a small boy. He had shoulder-length wavy hair and glowing violet eyes that shone out from the ghostly boy. He wore a long white gown and hovered over the ground.

Standing or rather hovering before them was a little white child.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay guys and gals! Uni is persistent in giving us useless assessments to complete, so this has been delayed in its upload and for this I apologise**

**So Matthew/Canada was introduced in this chapter. I know I promised someone that I would make him an earth spirit of some sort but when i heard about White Lady's I knew that Matthew would be perfect even though he is neither a lady or an adult. White Lady's are ghosts of young women who have dies as a result of a broken heart or whilst the were with child. They are often compared to banshees as an alternate herald of death.  
><strong>

**Please Read and Review~!**


End file.
